multicubefandomcom-20200214-history
Staff
Staff in Multicube have specific responsibilities such as moderating the servers or coding new minigames. The list of staff positions by level of power is as follows: Owner, Admin, Dev, Sr. Moderator, Moderator, Helpers, VIP (aren't considered part of staff). Find a list of staff here of a more detailed list here ! Owners The Owners of the server have the biggest role in Multicube. They are the ones who run the server, create the minigames, and makes sure that all players can enjoy them. Our 3 Owners!: - PxlPanda - CommunityMC - SynHD Admins Admins on the server do a lot and have been a part of Multicube for a long time. They help the community by creating buildings or contributing in ways other than coding (livestreaming, etc). Admins have dark red nametags on Multicube. The current 3 Admins are: - babygowow - JoBa97 - TheTwistedGuy (Admin of Hyperion) - chd_ Developers Developers or "Devs" are the coders for new gamemodes in Multicube. They code plugins for the server games and other random features, and they are distinguished by their dark blue name. The two current developers are: - bemacized - Wouto1997 Moderators A moderators role is to enforce the server's rules and keep things under control. A Sr. Moderator is a moderator that has shown that he/she can be greatly trusted within the community. They have a few more commands than a regular moderator and a little bit more responsibility than one. The 16 current Moderators are: - brcarpy95 - BritishGaming94 - celebrir - Darthalex99 (Sr. Moderator) - DieNowHo - goodyear250 - GreenPie11 - LightRod (Sr. Moderator) - Manuman1998 (Sr. Moderator) - NGOXL1 - Rob_____ (Sr. Moderator) - TofuSword - Vidiot1169 (Sr. Moderator) - wired26 - Wisserd Helpers Helper for moderator rank. You have a limited permissions. If proven good enough to be a Mod, the Owners/Admins will accept you and subsequently you will gain the title of 'Moderator'. Adding the Helper rank removed the need for Moderator Applications as in no way can you apply for Moderator directly now. You must become a Helper beforehand then move up the ranks. The current 13 Helpers are: - taddio - bobevans56 - Creeperboi - gragok - awh705 - BritishBrownie - neonKP - jacobryde - BZerofication - Champwan Special Ranks All Special Ranks (none of which are considered a part of the multicube staff team): - VIP -YouTuber -Mojang All special ranks have a purple name. -VIP: VIPs aren't considered a part of staff but some of them today are resigned staff members that have made a huge impact towards Multicube. To be a VIP you must be a friend of one of the owners (sometimes you can just get away with being a friend of an admin) or be someone who has greatly helped the server. The perks of being a VIP are the same as being a pro member except if a game were full of all pro members a VIP would be able to kick one of them out for a spot in the game. - YouTuber: A YouTuber rank can be aquired by having at least 10,000 subscribers on YouTube and at least one multicube related video. The perks of being a YouTuber are the same as VIP except they have the command "/fly". - Mojang: To get the mojang rank you must work at mojang.